The Tale of the Fusion Dance
by King of the Fallen
Summary: A different meeting for Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu.  Crackier than a crack addict.  Rated for language, and a funny Omake.  One-shot.


The Tale of the Fusion Dance

...

This is a story that was originally thought of by Cecileo Avonej while he and I were munching on some Mc Donalds. Him being the lazy ass he is assigned me the task of making this little love child of his. As the title suggests there will be elements of DBZ, and this is an AU so there will be major differences. This is also my first attempt at a one-shot.

...

Several years have passed since Tsukune Aono and his group of friends graduated from Yokai Academy. Following the laws of Yokai Tsukune was able to marry all of the women in his life. Now he happily has five wives and several children. He and Moka bore two children a son and a daughter. Both seemed to get their strength from their mother and the kindness of their father. With Kurumu he had a single child, a little girl who took after her mother in looks but had Tsukunes determination. With Mizore he had a grand total of five children, two girls and three boys. The two girls learned their confidence from their father but were reserved like their mother. The sons were shy like their mother but outspoken like their father when their beliefs are threatened.

It was Christmas Eve and the whole family had gathered together to celebrate this festive occasion. Dinner had just been eaten and everyone was gathered around the fireplace to just be together. At least until little Kaya Tsukune and Kurumu's daughter asked a question that she always wondered.

"Hey Mama, how did you meet Aunty Moka and Papa" she asked with the kind of childish innocence only a four year old could have.

"You know I always wondered that myself. You never mentioned that Kurumu, Moka, Tsukune" said Mizore with everyone else agreeing. The memory made Moka and Kurumu blush while Tsukune just got a face splitting grin.

"It's quite a tale. You sure you want us to tell you" asked Tsukune.

"Please, I'm sure it will be fascinating" said Yukari's mother hopefully.

"Well it all started…"

...

FLASHBACK

Moka saw what Kurumu was about to do to Tsukune. She couldn't let her first friend ever become the slave to a Succubus. She rushed forward and with all her strength shoved Kurumu out the window.

"Tsukune she was trying to control you. She is a Succubus. If you had kissed her you would have been her slave forever" said Moka desperately trying to make him believe her.

"I know Moka san. We need to get out of here or else we're toast" said Tsukune. They made for the door only for the room to collapse and the both of them to fall right into the path of the raging Succubus. Both managed to dodge if only barely.

"Her, it's always about her. I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THAT WENCH FUCKING WITH MY GRAND PLAN" shouted Kurumu in a rage. She activated the power that made all Succubae feared, the power of illusions.

"Tsukune quickly remove the Rosario" called Moka. Tsukune reached and with a mighty tug pulled the little seal off. However it was too late and the both of them were ensnared within the illusion.

The two were forced to dodge in every manner they could. It was pure random chance but they performed the Fusion Dance. Their fingertips touching at the end. A bright light engulfed them and where there was once two people now stood one. The figure was distinctly feminine, and she had long hair that went down to her knees. When the smoke cleared she could be seen more clearly.

Her hair was in two different styles with Tsukune's on top of her head and Moka's from the shoulders down. Her hair was two toned a mixture of silver and chocolate brown. Her eyes were a swirling mass of red and honey brown. Her clothing had remained similar to Moka's but with a much shorter skirt. She was bustier than Moka.

"Who the hell are you" asked Kurumu in confusion.

"My name is…Mokukune" said the girl in a dual layered voice.

"I don't care who you are I'll kill you to get to Moka" shouted Kurumu who charged recklessly.

"Hmm, you little girl should…**KNOW YOUR PLACE**" shouted Mokukune with a vicious high kick that sent Kurumu flying through several trees. What one could see from the kick answered one question…boxers or briefs? Mokukune wore boxers. She walked up to Kurumu with a victorious smile.

"What are you going to do now" asked a terrified Kurumu.

"Nothing. The Tsukune part of me urges me to let you live, and I have no qualms so long as he doesn't" said Mokukune as she strode away, not once looking back on the stunned face of the down Succubus.

FLASHBACK END

"…And that is how I met your mother" finished Tsukune. Everyone was silent until they could hold it in no longer and all of them burst out laughing.

"That is the most screwed up thing I have ever heard. There is no way that actually happened" gasped Gin through his guffaws.

"Shall we Moka chan" asked Tsukune to his silvered haired lover.

"With pleasure" she responded. They both moved at the same time mirroring the others movements.

"Fuuuuu-sion…HA" they both said at the same time and everybody screamed in terror as they saw that Tsukune wasn't joking.

"HOLY SHIT" shouted Yukari's father. Everyone fainted from the shock of seeing the impossible.

"Well ain't that just the perfect way to get the kids asleep for Santa" said Mokukune as she moved everyone to a bed and put the presents under the tree.

...

OMAKE

An innocent door is just standing there doing its job when a foot kicks it off its hinges. Four figures enter the room two men and two women; one of the men was cleaning a bloody katana with a piece of ripped cloth.

"Damn it King, why the hell do you have to destroy that door every time. It's getting too fucking expensive to replace them" shouted Cecileo Avonej.

"Oh lighten up. You know I'm going to pay you jackass" replied King of the Fallen.

"I'm just glad that is over with. How on earth can you three stand that kind of violence" asked Omote Moka.

"What I want to know is how they figured out a way to separate us, and why the way had to be so damn perverted" said Ura Moka with a tick mark above her eye.

"Oh you know you liked it. Besides even you can't deny it was fun" said King of the Fallen as he stood next to a leather recliner. Suddenly the foot rest sprung up nailing him right in the shin.

"Ah Fuck. Dude your recliner just attacked me" said King indignantly.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE" shouted Ura Moka in anger as she kicked the recliner into kindling.

"Oh just fucking great. That recliner was $600. My dad's going to freak" said Cecileo Avonej with a face palm.

"How the hell could it do that" asked Omote curiously.

"You didn't know that most of Cecileo Avonej's stuff was possessed? I thought we told you that" said King of the Fallen as Omotes eyes widened.

"I thought you were trying to be funny" she said.

"Why the hell did we fall in love with you two" asked Ura while shaking her head.

"Because we're seeeeeexy" replied King of the Fallen striking a funny pose.

"…Dude I don't know you anymore" said Cecileo Avonej walking away.


End file.
